Neppy, I Blew Up The Histy
by 9arm
Summary: After an experiment involving a potion went wrong, Histoire ended up becoming larger than what she normally is. As Histoire tries to adjust to life with her new enlarged self, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Planeptune. The Land of Purple Progress ruled by the CPU, Purple Heart. It is one of Gamindustri's four nations alongside Lastation; the Land of Black Regality, Lowee; the Land of White Serenity and Leanbox; the Land of Green Pastures. In Planeptune's Basilicom, life was just as how it was for the nation's CPU. Neptune, as she was called in her human form, lazed around most of the time much to Histoire's disapproval. And Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planeptune and younger sister of Neptune, does not help the situation get any better thanks to her spoiling Neptune.

Of course, when the situation calls for it, the Planeptune siblings will fight for what is right. With help from their friends, they had brought down evil and maintained peace in Gamindustri. So far, threats have been relatively lower than before.

But, this time, a new threat is about to surface.

Well, not exactly a threat. It was more of… a mishap. You see, it all began when Nepgear met MAGES. one fine afternoon in the latter's secret laboratory. The Mad Magician, as MAGES. often called herself, was conducting her usual experiments. Normally, they would involve magic or machinery. But, this time round, it was different. Instead of coming up with a gizmo that would fascinate Nepgear, MAGES. came up with something completely different.

It was a potion. A flask containing green liquid with a cork screwed tightly atop it. When asked what it does, MAGES. explained that the potion serves to enlarge objects when doused onto them. Initially, Nepgear was unable to think of any use for it. Until MAGES. suggested she could test it on one of her model mechas from Nepgear's favorite mecha anime. Excited at the prospect of doing so, Nepgear volunteered to test the potion. With that, she took the flask and left MAGES.' lab with it.

Arriving back at the Basilicom, Nepgear found her older sister in the lounge playing video games with Plutia. The CPU from Ultradimension's Planeptune had planned to stay for one night to play with Neptune. She was not joined by the other CPUs from her dimension as they were busy with work. After briefly talking with Neptune and Plutia, all while hiding the potion from plain sight, Nepgear headed for the kitchen to prepare snacks for the two.

In the kitchen, Nepgear stood in front of a table in the room's center placing cookies on a plate. Next to the plate was the potion. The CPU Candidate decided to try it out after having served Neptune and Plutia their refreshments. Right when she finished arranging the snacks in the plate, Histoire flew into the kitchen. The Oracle had just finished some paperwork on Neptune's behalf as usual.

"Oh, Histoire!" Nepgear turned her attention away from the plate to the tiny fairy-like woman. "I did not see you there,"

"Hello, Nepgear," Histoire smiled gently. "I take it those snacks are for Neptune and Plutia?"

"Why, yes, I was going to give them something to eat while they're playing," replied Nepgear. "Were you doing paperwork for my sister again?"

"Admittedly, that is right," Histoire gave a brief sigh. "I still find it unbelievable that Planeptune can still stand with a CPU like your sister,"

"There's no need to worry, Histoire!" a slightly nervous Nepgear assured. "It's not like big sis's lazing around all the time. Besides, I'm there to help as always,"

"For some reason, I am not at ease hearing those words," Histoire put on a troubled expression which immediately changed to a good natured one. "But, at the same time, I do not mind," Her eyes then shifted to Nepgear's potion. "By the way, may I ask what that is?"

"Ah! This…!" Nepgear quickly took the plate of cookies and potion. "I-It's nothing! Oh, I better bring big sis and Plutia's snacks quickly!" Hurriedly, she exited the kitchen with Histoire giving the CPU Candidate a strange look.

"How odd. It isn't like Nepgear to hide things…" the Oracle said to herself.

* * *

"Big sis! Plutia! I've brought your snacks!" Nepgear entered the lounge, a spacious area with a long bay window displaying a scenic view of Planeptune. At its center was Neptune and Plutia. The duo were laying on their stomachs atop bean bags, playing a co-op adventure game together.

"Thanks! That's my younger sis for ya!" Pausing the game, Neptune turned around to sit on the floor. Plutia joined her and the two looked at Nepgear who placed the plate of cookies in front of them.

"Woooow, those look delicious," Plutia stared at the cookies.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them," Nepgear smiled. Sitting on a pink couch facing Neptune and Plutia, she quietly hid the potion behind her back.

"By the way, Nep Jr., what's that you got there?" Neptune said as she bit onto a cookie.

"Huh?" a confused Nepgear said.

"Come on, little sister, you were bringing in some kind of thingamajig when you came back from seeing MAGES.," Neptune nibbled on her cookie while speaking. "Is it another one of her 'Mad Scientist' experiments?"

"Ahaha… Looks like you noticed," Nepgear laughed nervously. "Yes, MAGES. gave me something to try out,"

"Oh, what is it? What is it?" Neptune gave Nepgear an eager look.

"Well, it's actually something I'd like to test in secret. So, don't tell Histoire about it, okay?"

"And what is there not to tell me about?" Histoire appeared from behind Nepgear.

"Ah! Since when were you behind me?!" a startled Nepgear turned her head around.

"Since three minutes ago. It is never like you to hide things from us. Perhaps, you would like to explain what is happening, Nepgear?" Histoire, now floating next to Nepgear, appeared curious. Seeing this, the CPU Candidate showed everyone the potion and explained about it.

"Okay, you see MAGES. created a potion that can make things grow by pouring it onto them," Feeling a little embarrassed, Nepgear added, "I intended to try it out on one of my model mechas just for the fun of it…"

"Wow, really? That sounds like something from that movie. The one where a kid ended up becoming gigantic," Trying to recall something, Neptune said, "What was it called? 'Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'?"

"We can make things big with that potion?" Plutia asked Nepgear.

"Yes," Nepgear's eyes sparkled with delight. "Ah, just imagining my favorite mecha standing by my side is amazing…"

"I don't know much but, that sounds amazing…" an impressed Plutia clasped her hands.

"Yeah, and I got a great idea! We could decorate one of Nepgear's mecha with Planeptune-esque stuff, make it big and place it next to the Basilicom. It'll give our popularity a one up and our Shares will definitely skyrocket from that!" an enthusiastic Neptune stated. It was not often she thought of ideas to increase her nation's Shares but, Nepgear's idea sounded so interesting she did.

"As much as I can understand your enthusiasm, Neptune, I'm afraid that will not do," Histoire stated firmly. "We do not know the full extent of that potion's workings. Hence, it appears dangerous to test it,"

"Aw, come on, Histy," Neptune pouted. "It wouldn't hurt to try. It's for the Shares!"

"No can do, Neptune," Histoire replied. "Even if you put it that way, I think it is still risky,"

"Histoire, I beg you! Please let us try the potion. I promise nothing bad will happen!" Nepgear stared at Histoire with determination.

"But, Nepgear…"

"Please, Histy? Pretty pleeeaaaase?" Neptune gave Histoire the puppy eye look.

"Histy, please…" Even Plutia did the same thing as Neptune.

"Alright," Histoire sighed. "But, under one condition. I shall oversee the experiment. Is that fine?"

"Woohoo! Thanks, Histy! You're the best!" Neptune got up and hugged Histoire.

"Yaaaay, thanks, Histy…" a happy Plutia said.

"Neptune, do not hug me so tight. You'll squeeze the life out of me!" Despite her predicament, Histoire could not help but chuckle lightly.

"So, with that, let's get right down to business!" Neptune let go of Histoire and spoke with Nepgear. "How shall we do this, sister?"

* * *

Everyone was now inside Neptune and Nepgear's room. At the center of the purple-hued room, Nepgear placed a model mecha on a small circular white table. Neptune and Plutia stood at her left and right respectively, watching the experiment with eagerness. Histoire was floating in front of the trio across the table. She was wearing her trademark spiral lens glasses and held a small notepad for her to jot down details of the experiment.

"I shall record the happenings of this experiment while you conduct it," Histoire adjusted her glasses. "With that, do please proceed with caution,"

"Alright, let's get this thing going, my dear sister!" Neptune said with a thumbs up.

"Okay, give me a second. Huh?" Nepgear held the flask and tried to open the cork. For some reason, it refused to budge. "It won't open,"

"Really? Let me try," Hearing Neptune, Nepgear gave the flask to her. The Planeptune CPU pulled onto the cork hard but, was unable to remove it as well. "Geez, did MAGES. superglue the cork to this thing?"

"Can I try?" Plutia asked.

"Sure, Plutie, here," Neptune passed the flask to Plutia. Just like Neptune and Nepgear, the latter was struggling to pry the cork open.

"Mmmm…" Plutia groaned. "It won't open…"

"Hmm… How bout using some brute force on it?" suggested Neptune.

"That might not be a good idea, big sis. Plutia might hurt her hands doing so," said Nepgear.

"It's okay," Plutia smiled gently. "I can try,"

"At any rate, proceed carefully. We won't want anything disastrous to happen in the Basilicom," advised Histoire.

"Ooookaay. Here goes," Plutia gripped the neck of the flask tightly with her left hand. Using her free hand, she held the cork and turned it hard. All watched as she tried her best to unscrew the cork. In the process, the flask was shaken lightly. Nobody seemed to notice that its contents began to bubble a little.

"Plutia, you don't have to force yourself," Nepgear said as Plutia grunted repeatedly. "If need be, I'll go get my tools,"

"It's fine… Just a little bit more… Ah!" Plutia yanked out the cork making it fly to one side of the room. Simultaneously, her left hand involuntarily moved forward leading to the flask being pointed towards Histoire. The next thing that occurred took everyone by surprise. The green liquid in the flask turned into a gas and flew out instantly. To their horror, the gas started to envelop Histoire!

"Nepu! What's happening?!" Neptune cried out.

"Waaaah! Histy's being covered by something!" a panicking Plutia said.

"Everyone…" Histoire was coughing. "What is…" Before she could speak further, the Oracle lost consciousness and fell to the ground along with her tome.

"Histoire! Hang in there!" Nepgear rushed towards the Oracle and caught her right when she was about to hit the ground. At that time, the gas had completely dissipated leaving no trace of it in the air.

"Okay, what the Nep just happened?!" exclaimed Neptune.

"Is Histy okay?" Plutia sounded worried.

"I don't know. She's not waking up," Nepgear showed Histoire, now lying sideways on her tome, to Neptune and Plutia.

"Oh, no. Is Histy dead?" Neptune became worried as all looked at Histoire's unconscious form. "It can't be! Wake up, Histy!" When Histoire showed no response, Neptune cried out dramatically. "Histy? HISTYYYYYYY!" If one were to pay attention, the Metal Gear game over jingle can be heard in everyone's surroundings.

"Um… Big sis?" A large sweat drop appeared on Nepgear's head. "I don't think Histoire's dead…"

"I'm sorry…" Plutia said apologetically. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt Histy…,"

"It's okay, Plutia," Nepgear comforted Plutia. "Right now, let's put Histoire into her room. Maybe, she'll wake up after getting some rest,"

* * *

Night had arrived in Gamindustri. Since the afternoon incident at Planeptune's Basilicom, Histoire had been inside her room which is inside a cupboard at one corner of the lounge. Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia had been checking to see if the Oracle had woken up. However, she had yet to open her eyes.

"Heeey, when's Histy going to wake up?" a concerned Plutia stared at the cupboard intently. Standing next to her were an equally concerned Neptune and Nepgear.

"I don't know, Plutie. Boy, I guess the experiment was a failure, huh? Since Histy didn't grow big and all," Neptune commented.

"Yes, I hope Histoire will be fine…" said Nepgear.

"Don't you worry, Nep Jr.! Histy's gonna be A-ok!" Neptune assured her sister. "Besides, with her out cold, we won't have to worry bout getting lectured when we're not doing our jobs!"

"When you put it like that, big sis, I'm not sure whether I should be happy…" Nepgear appeared doubtful of Neptune's words.

"That aside, wanna go hit the console again, Plutie?" Neptune turned to look at Plutia.

"Yaaaay, let's play," Plutia went to the center of the lounge along with Neptune.

"Wait, what about Histoire?" asked Nepgear.

"Don't worry bout it, my younger sister! She'll be fine!" Neptune spoke in an easygoing manner as she switched on her game console. Looking at Nepgear, she added, "Wanna join us for some PvP by the way?"

"Um… Okay. We'll check on Histoire again tomorrow morning all right?" Although hesitant, Nepgear decided to humor her sister's request.

"No problem!" Neptune replied cheerfully. "Now, let's game away!" The rest of the night was spent by the three girls playing a monster hunting game. Although things seemed normal for the time being, there was one thing they would never have anticipated.

They would be in for a huge surprise the next day…

* * *

"Waaaah! Neppy! Nepgear! Wake up!"

"Hmm? What is it, Plutie?" a sleepy Neptune said groggily as she and Nepgear woke up for another morning. Normally, the Planeptune siblings' mornings would start just like any ordinary person's. This time round, they were greeted by a very frantic Plutia who had rushed into their room. It did not take long for Neptune and Nepgear to notice that Plutia was not behaving like herself. For her to act like this meant that something VERY out of the ordinary transpired.

"It's Histoire's room!" Plutia said, sweat drops falling out of her hair. "It's all broken and destroyed!"

"Huh?! What do you mean?!" Nepgear was jolted awake. The same went for Neptune.

"Hurry, hurry! I'll show you!" Plutia seemed distressed. Seeing this caused Neptune and Nepgear to exchange confused glances. Quickly, the duo followed Plutia out of their room to the lounge. True to Plutia's words, the cupboard in which Histoire's room was housed in was utterly destroyed. Bits and pieces of it were strewn all over the floor. It was as if something made it burst open.

But, that was not all. Sitting in front of the wreckage was a confused looking Histoire. Most of her clothing was ripped apart making her appear near naked. On top of that, she was no longer the tiny fairy everyone knew. Rather, she was now the same size as Neptune. The tome which she normally rode on was next to her legs. Neptune and Nepgear gawked at the Oracle who was covering her body as much as possible with her arms and clothes.

"Woah!" Neptune cried out, her eyes wide open. "Who in the Nep is this blonde bombshell?!"

"Histoire? Is that you?" Nepgear asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, indeed," Histoire stammered, clearly embarrassed at her current situation. "I do not know what happened but, by the time I woke up I was already in this state,"

"Hold on a sec," Neptune asked Histoire. "How exactly did this happen?"

"About that," Plutia answered Neptune's question. "I think I know why,"

"What do you mean, Plutia?" a curious Nepgear asked.

"Neppy," Plutia looked at Neptune. "I think I blew up the Histy,"

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess that means the experiment was a succe-" Right when Neptune was about to finish, she, Nepgear and Plutia came to a sudden realization. The potion from MAGES., the experiment from yesterday, and then Neptune's comment about a gigantic kid from a movie. As the reality of the situation dawned onto them, Neptune and Plutia's eyes turned into blank white circles. As for Nepgear, she donned her 'Nepgya' face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me see if I got this correct. You were trying to make one of Nepgear's favorite mecha get big but, instead, you made Histoire become like… this," IF motioned towards Histoire, dressed in her standard clothes that fit her enlarged self. Earlier, she and Compa arrived at Planeptune's Basilicom to pay a visit. To say that the two girls were not shocked at Histoire's new form would be an understatement. After calming them down, Neptune took everybody to the lounge's dining area. Seated face-to-face with their friends at a rectangular wooden table, IF and Compa listened to Neptune and Nepgear's explanation of the current situation.

"Yep. Pretty much sums up the story so far," Neptune said to IF.

"It's unbelievable," Compa stared at Histoire with wonder. "Histy just grew up overnight…"

"I've got to hand it to MAGES.," IF closed her eyes and sighed. "She sure comes up with the darnedest things,"

"That is quite true," agreed Histoire. The Oracle observed her hands while talking. "Though, I admit I find this form interesting,"

"Really, Histy?" Neptune looked at Histoire.

"Yes, despite my initial surprise of how things turned out, this opens an avenue for another," Histoire addressed her companions. "Everyone, may I kindly request that I go outside in my new form?"

"Wait, what?" IF spoke as she and the others gaped at Planeptune's Oracle.

"As sudden as this may sound, I would like to experience travelling with my new appearance," Though she was not showing it, Histoire seemed fascinated. "For some reason, I feel eager to do so,"

"But, wouldn't you be attracting too much attention?" Nepgear asked Histoire. "Nobody has seen you like this before,"

"That's the thing, sis!" Neptune pointed out excitedly. "If we can't use your mecha to raise Shares, we'll use Histy. Imagine what reactions we'll get when our citizens see her. They'll be like 'Oh my gosh, is that Histoire?!'. And the boys'll be like 'She's so cute!' and asking her out. Histy's going to be our ticket to give Planeptune's Shares a one up!"

"You're making it sound like you're exploiting her, Nep," IF was not impressed by Neptune's words.

"Oh, come on, Iffy, don't put it that way. I know you want to see what it's like when Histy gets out there," teased Neptune.

"I want to see what it's like too…" Plutia clasped her hands in anticipation.

"Since big sis and Plutia put it that way, I'm thinking the same as well," Nepgear frowned while smiling.

"Guess no one's going to change Nep's mind, huh?" IF did the same. "Alright, I'm okay with this. But, if things get hectic we'll have to step in. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Neptune did a salute. "Now, let's go get them Shares!" All watched as the CPU sped off like a child eager to have fun.

"It's rare to see Nep-Nep get this motivated…" Compa mentioned.

"Indeed. It is a nice change of pace I must say," Smiling at her company, Histoire added, "Shall we depart then?"

* * *

MAGES. sat at her desk facing a computer. The Mad Magician was in a dark room with circles of binary numbers moving in the air. Parts of the walls were adorned with rotating gears as well as clocks. Deep down, MAGES. could not deny that she was feeling quite excited. The blue haired mage was anticipating word from Nepgear on the wondrous results her potion may yield. As she pondered over this, the magician's cellphone rang atop her table. Picking it up, she placed it next to her ear.

"Yes, it's me. The potion is complete. I had a friend of mine test it out on my behalf," While conversing with her caller, a look of surprise slowly emerged on MAGES.' face. "What?! Is that true?" Her voice contained a hint of urgency. "I understand. I will warn her of the effects immediately. Until then, loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum," Ending her call, MAGES. got out of her seat.

"To think my experiment had such an effect…" MAGES. placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I will have to devise a countermeasure. But, first…" Wasting no time, she dialed a number on her cell. "I must inform Nepgear quickly…"

* * *

Planeptune's Oracle is known by Gamindustri to be smaller than any ordinary human. For as long as the people remember, the Oracle was recognized just as she was. Some would call her a fairy floating on a book. Not that they mind of course, since Histoire is Histoire.

But, today, the citizens-Planeptune's to be precise-are in for a shock.

Walking along the streets of the futuristic city was Histoire, accompanied by Neptune's gang. Nobody could believe that the Oracle was now standing at the same height as any normal person. Some citizens gaped at her. Some whispered amongst themselves. And their reactions were just as expected by Neptune.

"Oh my gosh, is that Histoire?!" a young girl exclaimed.

"She's so cute! I want to go on a date with her!" a young man said dreamily. A few love stricken males rushed up to Histoire saying words such as; "Histoire, you're so beautiful!", "Histoire, I want you!" and not to mention, "Histoire, marry me!". As they wooed the Oracle, the latter felt somewhat overwhelmed.

"Okay, hands off the merchandise, fellas!" Neptune stepped in between Histoire and the males. The CPU along with IF pushed Histoire's admirers away while Nepgear, Plutia and Compa led the Oracle to safety. The morning continued smoothly with the group walking to different places in the city. Their first stop was a women's accessory shop where Neptune and Plutia playfully adorned the Oracle with hair pins much to her chagrin. They then went to play in an arcade with Histoire surprising everyone by winning in every game. After the arcade, the group went to a book store. There, Histoire browsed through a selection of books that intrigued her.

Several stops later, everybody decided to visit a café in the city center. Located within a row of buildings and having a wooden interior, both sides of its entrance sported two glass windows. In front of the windows were several white tables and chairs. Arriving at the cafe, Neptune and her friends settled for an outdoor seat. Some of the customers glanced at Histoire as the gang settled themselves at one table.

"Ah! That was pretty fun!" an upbeat Neptune plopped into her chair. "By the way, Histy, you never told good ol' me here you could play games!"

"As one who possesses all the world's knowledge, it's natural I can put it to use when needed," Histoire smiled contently.

"I never thought of you as the gaming type, Histoire," IF turned curious. "Did Nep's gamer habits rub off on you?"

"On the contrary, that is not the case. Though I have looked up the games played by Neptune out of curiosity," replied Histoire.

"Woah, that's amazing! You and I can be gamer buddies, Histy! We can just laze around doing nothing but playing games every day!" Neptune suggested excitedly.

"I am not the kind to indulge in such behavior," Histoire gave Neptune a sly smile. "Unlike a certain CPU who shirks her duties almost every time,"

"Oh, pooh, Histy. You're such a party pooper," a gloomy Neptune said.

"Anyway, Histy, would you like have a drink?" Compa asked. "I'm sure you must be a little thirsty after all that walking,"

"Why, yes, I'd like to," Histoire gratefully accepted Compa's offer. "Let us call the waiter-" The Oracle paused as a feeling of uneasiness swept over her.

"Histoire? Is something the matter?" IF asked while the group turned curious at Histoire's behavior.

"Y-Yes, I am fine," Histoire began to feel uncomfortable. "I think I will be heading for the restroom first,"

"Sure, we'll wait for you," Nepgear said.

"Then, if you may excuse me," Neptune and her friends watched as Histoire got up and went into the café. Some of the customers glanced at her and whispered amongst themselves about the Oracle's current appearance.

"Look, Nep Jr., those customers are talking bout good ol' Histy!" Neptune noted enthusiastically. "If this keeps up not only will our Shares skyrocket, our popularity will too!"

"More importantly, Nep, didn't you notice?" IF wore a serious expression. "Histoire didn't seem to be herself when she left our table,"

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine," Neptune replied in a carefree tone. "Maybe, she's got a stomachache or something,"

"You can be too easygoing at times, you know that?" IF let out a small sigh. Just then, Nepgear's N-Gear started to ring. Excusing herself, she stood on the sidewalk a short distance away from the café to answer her call.

"Hello? Oh, it's MAGES. How can I help you?" Nepgear saw the image of MAGES. on her N-Gear.

"Nepgear, have you tested the potion that I made?" MAGES. spoke. "How were the results?"

"Ah, if it's about that, something unexpected actually happened," Nepgear explained with a nervous smile. "The truth is I tested it together with my big sister, Plutia and Histoire. When we did, it turned into some gas and covered Histoire by accident. Because of that she became bigger than she normally is,"

"What?!" MAGES. was taken aback. "Is this true?!"

"Yes, is something the matter, MAGES.?" Nepgear became concerned.

"Indeed. First of all, where are you?"

"At a café in the city. Why?"

"Did you say a café?!" MAGES. was further taken aback. With a serious face, she added, "Listen carefully, Nepgear. I need you to bring Planeptune's Oracle to me immediately. There is more to that potion than it seems,"

"What do you mean?" a confused Nepgear replied.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

Histoire looked herself in the mirror. The small restroom she was in had a black granite floor and orange marble walls. The Oracle was feeling odd for no reason. It was at that moment that a sudden pain struck Histoire's whole being making her fall to the ground. Lying sideways and clutching her chest, the Oracle gasped for air. She crawled to the toilet and gripped it hard, pulling herself up. To her surprise, cracks formed at where her hand held onto. On top of that, her limbs seemed to be… enlarging? Histoire gasped once more as her body ached terribly. She felt as though she was getting taller. Throughout all this, only one thing rang in her mind.

 _What's happening to me?_

* * *

"Hey, Iffy, what's taking Histy so long?" Neptune wondered, sounding a little impatient.

"No idea," IF felt a little worried. "I don't know why but, I'm getting a bad feeling,"

"Maybe Histy really has a stomachache…" stated Plutia.

"That's not good! I better get some medicine ready when she comes back!" a worried Compa exclaimed.

"We don't know if she has one," IF stood up. "I think I'll go check on her. You all wait here, alright?"

"Everyone! Everyone!" The group's attention was caught by Nepgear who rushed to Neptune's side.

"What's up, Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked curiously. "You sound as if it's the end of the world,"

"We need to get Histoire away from here! Right now!" Nepgear urged her friends.

"Calm down, Nepgear. What are you talking about?" IF raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if we don't bring Histoire out of here, she might-" Nepgear was interrupted by a loud snapping sound from the café. The cafe along with the buildings next to it appeared to be slowly collapsing. As people ran out of and away from them, Neptune's gang backed away a safe distance to observe the unfolding chaos.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's happening?!" Neptune was bewildered at the current turn of events. She and her companions watched in surprise as the buildings completely crumbled to the ground. When the dust had settled, the next thing the girls as well as the citizens saw made their jaws drop wide open.

Standing in the midst of the wreckage was Histoire, now towering over her surroundings at a height of 25 feet. To say that nobody is baffled at this sight will be a complete understatement. A lot of Planeptune's inhabitants gathered at the scene frantically talking to each other. Some of them snapped pictures of Histoire with their hand phones. Neptune's company stood at their spot, their jaws still open from the shock of what they had witnessed.

"HOLY MOTHER OF NEPPING EGGPLANTS!" Neptune yelled at the top of her lungs. "Histy evolved into HIST-ZILLA!"

"Waaaaah!" Plutia exclaimed, sweat drops rapidly falling off her head. "It's Histy Kong! It's Histy Kong!"

"C-Cut it out with the references!" IF spoke to Neptune and Plutia while forcing herself to be calm. "We need to check up on Histoire!" Moving forward, she faced Planeptune's Oracle. "Histoire, what happened? How did you become this huge?!"

"I-I am not sure myself," Histoire looked down at Neptune's group. "When I entered the restroom, my body underwent tremendous pain and before I knew it, I became like this," The Oracle was trying to maintain her composure despite being shocked at the latest developments.

"W-What should we do?" an uncertain Compa asked. "Histy can't move around much at this rate," IF thought to herself for a moment. Turning around, she went back to her company.

"Nepgear. Can you call MAGES. right now?"

"Yes. I was going to in fact," Nepgear answered IF.

"Good," IF nodded. Looking back at Histoire, she shook her head and sighed, "Because I think MAGES. is going to have to give an explanation about this,"


	3. Chapter 3

Gamindustri had its fair share of events. There was the rise of ASIC, short for the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, followed by the advent of Rei Ryghts and the Zero Dimension incident. Despite the dangers and trials these events posed, the CPUs and their allies braved through them all. One would say after all that Gamindustri's heroes underwent, nothing can surprise them further.

The person who says this is VERY wrong.

News of Histoire's gigantism was broadcast across Gamindustri courtesy of Nepstation's newest recruits, Dengekiko and Famitsu. Needless to say, those watching the news at their homes were utterly shocked. Especially the CPUs and their sisters. Noire nearly fell of her chair during teatime with Uni. The latter on the other hand, stayed on her seat albeit donning a 'Nepgya' face. Blanc shouted out a "WHAT THE #$%?!" while Ram and Rom stared wide eyed at Histoire's new form. As for Vert, who was shown the news by Chika while playing Four Goddesses Online, she yelled out so loud into her headphones making her guild mates wonder if she was alright.

At Neptune's request, the CPUs of Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox left their nations to help resolve the situation. Uni, Ram and Rom did not follow their sisters as they chose to watch over their respective nations. Arriving at Planeptune, Noire; Blanc and Vert assisted Neptune in securing the area at which the gigantic Histoire stood. The four goddesses erected an energy barrier around her using their powers. It was Histoire's request that they do so despite the CPUs' hesitance over the thought of containing the Oracle.

After some guards from Planeptune's Basilicom were stationed at the scene, Neptune and her friends headed there. At the Basilicom's entrance, they were greeted by MAGES. who had arrived after being called by Nepgear. The group went into the Basilicom's meeting room, a hall dyed in hues of purple and white. Seated at a rectangular marble table in the center, everyone listened to the Mad Magician's explanation regarding her potion. Sometime after she handed it over to Nepgear, MAGES. was informed by her acquaintance that the potion contained a side effect. Although it can enlarge things, the rate at which the potion does this is highly unpredictable. Once an object is doused with the liquid, there is no telling the extent to which it will grow. In other words, the maximum size to which the object grows is indefinite.

"Goodness…" Vert raised one hand to her mouth. "To think that such an invention would cause this much trouble…"

"Indeed," MAGES. closed her eyes and appeared apologetic. "On top of that, I have put Planeptune's Oracle in an undesired situation. For that, I must apologize,"

"Please don't say that, MAGES.," Nepgear said in a comforting tone. "It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known this would happen,"

"More importantly, do we have a plan in returning Histoire back to normal?" Blanc asked MAGES.

"As a matter of fact, there is. In fact, the solution to your problem is here," Standing up, MAGES. took out a flask from her inventory. Unlike the previous one given to Nepgear, it contained a pink liquid. All eyes were on the flask as it was set onto the table.

"Wow! As expected from the Mad Magician. You sure come up with something real quick!" an impressed Neptune remarked.

"But, another potion though?" Noire gave MAGES. a doubtful look. "Are you sure we should use it? Considering that's what turned Histoire into what she is now,"

"Rest assured, this one will work," MAGES. responded to Noire. "I have engineered it to reverse the growth process taking place within Histoire," A look of uncertainty emerged on MAGES.' face. "Though I admit, this countermeasure was developed in haste. As I have yet to test it, using this potion may be risky,"

"Aw, why so doubtful, MAGES.?" Neptune's voice brimmed with confidence. "All we have to do is shrink Histy back to normal and things will be back to the good ol' days! What can go wrong?" IF sighed at the purple haired CPU's words.

"And once again, you can be too easygoing at times,"

"As expected of the Purple CPU. Your optimism knows no bounds," said MAGES. with a hint of amusement. "With that said, I propose we depart immediately to solve this matter. The sooner, the better-"

"Lady Purple Heart!" a Basilicom staff member suddenly rushed into the meeting room.

"Hmm? What's up, toots?" In a surprised manner, Neptune added, "Wait, did Histy grow some more?"

"It's not that," The staff member then said with urgency, "It's an emergency! A group is leading a horde of monsters in attacking the city!"

"Nepu! For real?!" Neptune exclaimed as she and her friends became shocked.

"Who are the people doing this?" Nepgear asked quickly.

"They call themselves remnants of the Citizens Group. The ones that were previously led by Rei Ryghts!"

"The Citizens Group, you say?" Vert spoke seriously. "Well, this is quite the situation,"

"To think that they would rise once more," MAGES. kept her potion back in her inventory. "It appears we'll have to deal with them before tending to the Oracle,"

"Then, what're we waiting for? Let's go," Noire got up from her seat.

"You betcha, Noire!" said Neptune as everyone else got out of their chairs. "Okay, time to go Nep up some baddies!"

* * *

The Citizens Group, a movement that once opposed Gamindustri's CPUs. Since the defeat of Rei Ryghts, its members had disbanded and led their own lives. Five young men from that group however, were not content with living an ordinary life. Banding together, they planned to continue their old organization's operations when a chance came. Eventually, these men found a way to control monsters. With this knowledge, they decided to wreak havoc across Gamindustri starting with Planeptune.

The remnants of the Citizens Group are currently walking along the city streets. They were dressed in grey hooded robes, their eyes covered in the shadow of their hoods. Accompanying them was an Ancient Dragon. Around the group, DSTTs were blowing up nearby objects with bolts of electricity and Delinquent Cats were vandalizing property. In the midst of the chaos, soldiers were fighting the monsters while leading the civilians to safety. Some of them confronted the five remnants only to get swept aside by the Ancient Dragon. A few moments later, the five individuals and their dragon came across the gigantic Histoire.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Out of shock, the second of the five backed away a little.

"Hey, boss, isn't that Planeptune's Oracle?" the third of the group asked their leader.

"Yes, you're right. Why is she this big I wonder?" Right as the remnants' leader finished talking, the Basilicom guards stationed at Histoire's spot moved forward and readied their weapons.

"Halt!" one of them shouted at the Citizens Group remnants. "Cease your actions and surrender!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," the leader smirked. "If I may ask, whatever has happened to Planeptune's Oracle?"

"That is none of your concern!" another guard raised his weapon. "Once again, cease your actions and surrender!"

"Again, I cannot do that," a cocky grin spread across the leader's face. "Perhaps, I should erase all of you," With a snap of his fingers, the Ancient Dragon walked ahead of the Citizens Group and faced the guards. A worried Histoire watched as the monster prepared to breathe fire onto them.

"No! Run away!" Histoire cried out to the guards.

"Disappear!" At the leader's words, a stream of fire was launched towards the guards. Histoire's eyes widened as she expected the worst. Just then, a figure swooped in front of the guards and struck the ground with a huge axe. A wall of ice was conjured blocking the Ancient Dragon's attack. When the ice melted away, the figure revealed itself to be none other than Lady White Heart. Soon after she appeared, White Heart was joined by Purple Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart and Purple Sister as well as an untransformed Plutia, IF, Compa and MAGES.

"Everyone!" Histoire said, happy at the arrival of the CPUs and their companions.

"The goddesses are here! Thank goodness!" a Planeptune guard said as he and his company rejoiced at the goddesses' entrance.

"So, the CPUs have arrived!" The Citizens Group remnants' leader spoke as he and his companions stood next to the Ancient Dragon. Mockingly, he said aloud, "How wonderful it is to see our great goddesses in person!"

"What are you planning to accomplish by attacking Planeptune?!" Black Heart demanded from the remnants.

"We're going to destroy all the nations with the monsters!" the fifth member of the remnants replied with pride. "Once we're done, we'll rebuild the nations to our own liking! Nations where only we people live!"

"If you're doing this because you lost once, I advise that you stop immediately," Green Heart said to the remnants firmly. "Your actions are nothing but those of sore losers',"

"Yeah! Your time's over so, beat it!" White Heart yelled at the remnants.

"I have been meaning to ask," MAGES. questioned the remnants' leader. "How exactly are you able to lead a swarm of monsters? That is no feat any ordinary human can perform,"

"You wish to know? The secret to that…" From his inventory, the leader took out an object resembling a compact disc. "…is this," He began waving it at his listeners.

"That's…!" As if something clicked in her mind, Green Heart became surprised.

"Oh? It seems you are aware of what this is, CPU of Leanbox," the remnants' leader grinned. "This is what we call an Enemy Disc. It allows us to spawn and control monsters as if they were our own," He gazed at the disc then shifted his attention back to his listeners. "We recently discovered it while searching for ways to bring us back to power," Arrogantly, the leader added, "With this, we shall resume what the Citizens Group had failed to do in the past-To destroy the CPU's rules and replace them with our own!"

"I've heard rumors of the Enemy Disc," IF furrowed her brows. "But, I never thought it was actually real,"

"And yet it is," the Citizens Group leader grinned once more.

"Your story sounds intriguing but, that is not our main concern," Purple Heart said firmly. "Remnants of the Citizens Group, I ask that you concede and stop your foolishness. Failing which, we have no choice but, to use force in stopping you,"

"No can do, CPU of Planeptune," A devious smile crossed the Citizens Group leader's face. "Speaking of which, I just had a thought," He motioned to the Ancient Dragon beside his group. "This dragon would easily be defeated by the might of the goddesses. But, what do you think would it be like if were to do this?" To the CPU and their friends' surprise, the leader threw the Enemy Disc at the Ancient Dragon. The disc entered its body causing purplish energy to envelop the dragon. The Ancient Dragon roared loudly and flew up into the air.

"What's happening?" Purple Sister asked as all eyes were on the huge monster. To the shock of the CPUs and their companions, the Ancient Dragon's body started to enlarge. Within seconds, the dragon turned into a 164 foot monstrosity. Hovering a few feet above Planeptune, the Ancient Dragon's now gigantic body cast a shadow beneath itself. The monsters attacking the city were intimidated by the dragon's new appearance to the point of running away. As for the soldiers, a majority of them gaped at what they had just witnessed. The citizens who were still on the streets did the same.

"What in the…" White Heart was flabbergasted. "What in the actual #%$?!"

"You're kidding me, right?" IF could not believe her eyes.

"Is this even possible?!" Histoire exclaimed.

Seeing the shocked expressions of the CPUs' group caused the Citizens Group leader to laugh haughtily. "Of course! With the Enemy Disc, we can make anything possible!" With a smirk, he added, "And now, be destroyed,"


	4. Chapter 4

If one were to look up Godzilla in Google, there are two versions of the dinosaur-like creature-The old one, standing at 164 feet and the new one, which is as tall as 350 feet. Whichever one you would refer, the gigantic monster will always be known for its battles against creatures such as Kumonga, Mothra and King Ghidorah. Oh, and not to mention, its flaming atomic breath.

But, we are not talking about Godzilla today. We are referring to an Ancient Dragon from Gamindustri which is now as tall as the old Godzilla. Currently, the transformed CPUs are diverting the dragon's attention away from Planeptune by attacking it from all directions. The Ancient Dragon retaliated by either attempting to swat the goddesses away or breathing out fireballs at them. So far so good as the fireballs had only flown up to the sky, not towards the city.

"Ugh! What's with this thing?!" White Heart yelled as she evaded a swipe from one of the Ancient Dragon's claws. "Even though it's huge, its attacks are fast!"

"Could it be because of the Enemy Disc that person used?" Black Heart flew up to White Heart.

"Regardless of the reason, our objective remains the same," Hovering near the two, Purple Heart brandished her ornate katana. "We will defeat the dragon while preventing any damage to the city. Let's go!" Letting out a battle cry, Purple Heart charged at the Ancient Dragon. Black Heart and White Heart followed suit. Near where Histoire stood, Purple Heart's friends along with the Basilicom guards watched the battle that was several feet above the city. The Citizens Group remnants stood a short distance away from them, observing the fight. Also watching from their respective spots were the soldiers and civilians. In the midst of this, a helicopter emblazoned with the words "Nepstation" was circling the scene. Its door was open revealing a cameraman filming the entire fight. On his right were Dengekiko and Famitsu, both of them giving commentary on the situation.

"This is Dengekiko and Famitsu reporting live from Nepstation!" Dengekiko spoke cheerfully into a microphone she was holding. "Right when we met a giant Histoire, a huge dragon appears to terrorize Planeptune! Today's really a day where things seem to get supersized, huh, Famitsu?"

"You don't say, Dengekiko!" Famitsu spoke with a microphone of her own. Gazing out of the helicopter she added exuberantly, "And now our beloved CPUs are fighting that monstrosity! Let's cheer them all, people of Gamindustri!" While Dengekiko and Famitsu were talking, the cameraman constantly switched his camera's view between the CPUs' battle and his companions. Back at Planeptune's streets, the leader of the Citizens Group stared at the Ancient Dragon in awe.

"Isn't it wonderful? To be able to make a being more powerful than it already is," The Citizens' Group remnants' leader chuckled. "Oh, how I look forward to see it destroy all in its path,"

"Please stop what you're doing at once," a concerned Histoire spoke to the remnants. "There is no gain in pursuing your past ambitions!"

"No gain you say?" the fourth member of the remnants responded with a sneer. "There will be once we're finished here!" An angered expression emerged on his face. "We'll take back our former glory! Even if it means destroying everything in our way!"

"You're crazy!" IF retorted. "If you do that, you'll have nothing left!"

"Not if we rebuild everything with our hands," the remnants' leader smirked. "And speaking of which…" He tilted his head up. "You should be worrying about the CPUs," At the leader's words, IF and her group looked up. To their shock, the Ancient Dragon struck Green Heart with one of its claws. Letting out a cry of pain, the verdant goddess crashed onto the barrier Histoire was in. Seeing this prompted the other CPUs to tend to their injured comrade.

"Vert! Are you alright?!" a concerned Purple Sister landed close to Green Heart and bent down to examine her injuries.

"Hey, hang in there!" White Heart called out to Green Heart as she and the rest joined Planeptune's CPU Candidate.

"I'm fine, thank you," Green Heart got back on her feet and stared at the dragon. "This is quite the boss fight I must say," She added humorously.

"This is no time for jokes! We have to do something about that monster before anything worse happens!" Just as Black Heart finished talking, Histoire's face had a pained expression. The Oracle kneeled on the ground and clutched her chest with one hand. At the same time, she placed her other hand on the barrier's wall to support herself.

"Histy! What's wrong?!" Purple Heart spoke as she and her CPU companions took notice of this. When IF's group did the same, MAGES.' eyes began to widen.

"This is bad," Turning serious, the blue haired magician took a step forward towards Histoire. "We must administer the potion into Histoire quickly. If this is what I think it is, she is about to grow further,"

"Seriously?!" a surprised IF looked at MAGES. "And of all the times this has to happen!"

"Perhaps, we should finish this," Looking at the Ancient Dragon, the Citizens Group's leader called out to it. "Now, finish off the CPUs!" As soon as he said those words, the dragon opened its mouth and accumulated fire in it. The flames slowly materialized into a sphere that slowly grew in size.

"What… is that?" a worried Compa asked as everyone's attention was focused on the burning ball of fire.

"Hey… Doesn't that look bad?" White Heart raised her eyebrows. "If that thing were to hit the city…"

"This is bad! We must stop that attack at once! Everyone, follow me!" Purple Heart flew up to face the Ancient Dragon, now having a massive fireball in front of its mouth. Her companions followed from behind. Soon, Purple Heart's group were hovering a short distance away from the Ancient Dragon.

"We will use our powers to repel the monster's attack!" Purple Heart said to the other CPUs. "Is everyone ready?"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" White Heart replied as she looked at the Ancient Dragon with determination. "Let's do this!" At the Lowee CPU's words, she and her company raised one hand forward.

"Sharing Barrier, activate!" Shouting in unison, the CPU team used their powers to erect a barrier that was as huge as the dragon's fireball. Concurrently, the Ancient Dragon launched its' attack on the goddesses. The latter grunted as the fiery sphere pushed against their shield with tremendous force.

"Ugh! Such ridiculous strength!" White Heart growled.

"Stay strong, everyone! We must do what it takes to protect the city!" Purple Heart encouraged her group. While the CPUs were busy stalling the Ancient Dragon's attack, IF moved close to Histoire and called out to her.

"Histoire, we're going to return you back to normal!" As she spoke, Compa, Plutia and MAGES. joined her. The Basilicom guards stood around the four girls. "MAGES. has the cure! We'll be giving it to you while Neptune and the CPUs defend the city!"

"Wait…" Histoire glanced at IF. The Oracle spoke in between soft gasps of pain. "Do not… do that yet… I have to help… them…"

"What do you mean, help?" IF was confused. "Could it be… you're going to fight the monster?!"

"Yes… The CPUs alone appear to be no match for that dragon…" Histoire looked up at the goddesses. "The only way to resolve this situation… is for me to step in…"

"That's dangerous, Histy!" Compa protested. "You don't even know how to fight!"

"She's right!" a Basilicom guard agreed. "Please rest and trust in the goddesses' strength, Lady Histoire!"

"Thank you for your concern… But, there is no… other… choice…" Histoire started to gasp out loud as she felt something welling up inside her.

"Histoire!" IF cried out as she and her group watched Planeptune's Oracle worriedly.

"I don't know what's going on here but, the CPUs are going to lose so, just give up!" One of the Citizens Group remnants taunted IF's group. At that moment, IF and her company turned around to see that the remnants approached them.

"Not if we can help it!" IF responded. "We'll arrest you on the spot and have you answer for your crimes!"

"Are you sure?" the Citizens Group's leader smirked. "Did I not mention that you should worry about the CPUs?"

"Hey, boss," For some reason, the second member of the Citizens Group remnants was gazing at Histoire with raised eyebrows. Even the others were doing the same. "What's up with the Oracle?"

"Hmm?" the remnants' leader glanced curiously at his companions. "Whatever would you be talking about-" Looking at Histoire, the leader's eyes began to widen. Seeing this, IF's team turned around to face the Oracle. What they saw next shocked them.

* * *

Back at the CPUs, Purple Heart and her friends were struggling. They were still holding out their hands to maintain their barrier which was about to be pierced by the Ancient Dragon's attack. While the CPUs tried to push back the fireball, the dragon remained stationary in the air by flapping its wings.

"Guh… It's too… strong!" White Heart grunted.

"No… I can't… hold on any longer…" Nepgear said weakly.

"Please endure it, everyone!" Purple Heart tried to encourage the other CPUs even though she was losing her strength. "We have to press on-" Suddenly, the fireball exploded causing the CPUs to scream in pain and distress. The soldiers and citizens of Planeptune watched in shock as the goddesses were sent flying downwards.

"Oh, no! The CPUs have been overwhelmed!" a dismayed Dengekiko spoke loudly into the microphone as the Nepstation helicopter continued flying around the battle zone. "What will become of Planeptune now that our protectors are in dire straits?!" Just then, Famitsu noticed something and pointed one finger out of the helicopter.

"Hey, Dengekiko, what is that?" she asked causing her fellow reporter to look at the direction Famitsu pointed at. As the CPUs were hurtling through the air, they landed on what appeared to be a pair of giant hands. It was at that moment that all eyes were on something that surprised those who witnessed it.

Floating a short distance above Planeptune was Histoire, now twice her previous height-50 feet to be exact. The giant fairy was sitting on her tome and holding the goddesses in the palms of her hands. She had just grown out of the barrier she was kept in and rushed to catch the falling CPUs. The latter, seated on Histoire's palms, stared at the Oracle in disbelief.

"It appears I've made it in time," Histoire smiled down on the CPUs. "Are all of you alright?"

"Histoire?!" Noire exclaimed. "Did you grow again?!"

"Indeed," replied the fairy. "I have come to help," Meanwhile, next to Histoire's former spot, Compa's eyes had turned into blank white circles. It was evident that the nurse was greatly shocked. Not at the fact that Histoire grew again but, that the Oracle who is believed to have zero fighting experience, has entered the battlefield.

"I-I-Iffy…" Compa stuttered a little. "Histy just flew up there!"

"Waaaah! It's Hist-zilla vs Godzilla!" a panicking Plutia sported the same eyes Compa had. The Ultradimension CPU was shifting left and right repeatedly with sweat drops falling out her hair.

"C-Calm down!" IF tried to maintain her cool although she herself had the same eyes the duo had. "And you didn't have to put in another reference, Plutia!"

"Well, this is quite the situation…" a tense MAGES. remarked, three blue vertical lines under her left eye.

"B-B-Boss…" the third of the Citizens Group remnants was almost speechless. The same went for his friends. "I-I got a bad feeling about this…"

"It matters not what we may think about this. Our objective remains the same," the Citizens Group leader replied coolly. Shifting his gaze to the Ancient Dragon he called out, "Hear me, my servant! Destroy the CPUs along with Planeptune's Oracle!" At this, the dragon roared loudly.

"Histoire, please get to safety," Green Heart said as the CPUs prepared to stand up. "We will handle this-" The verdant goddess grunted as she and her company found that they had trouble getting up onto their feet. This was due to them being weakened by the brunt of the Ancient Dragon's attack.

"Please do not force yourselves," Histoire addressed the CPUs. "As I have mentioned, I have come to help. Leave the rest to me,"

"What are you saying?!" White Heart replied in surprise. "Don't tell me you're going to fight that monster!"

"It's dangerous, Histy!" Purple Heart said. "You do not have any experience in combat! Facing that dragon would be reckless!"

"I believe I have mentioned," Histoire gave Purple Heart an assuring smile. "That I possess all the world's knowledge and can put it to use when needed. Such knowledge includes ways to fight enemies,"

"Histoire, are you really going to fight?" Purple Sister asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, Nepgear. Now, if all of you may, please rest on one of my palms. I require a free hand for what I am about to do next," Despite their worries for Histoire, the CPUs complied with her request by shifting themselves onto her right palm. Soon, the Oracle flew up and faced the Ancient Dragon.

"W-W-What?!" Dengekiko shouted into her microphone in surprise. "This is big news! The Oracle of Planeptune has increased in size! On top of that, she's facing that gigantic dragon! What is she going to do?!"

"What's going to happen, Iffy?" Compa wondered.

"I don't know, Compa. But, all we can do is watch," IF stated, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I see no reason why Planeptune's Oracle dares to face my servant. However, it shall not change anything," The Citizens Group leader said out loud to the Ancient Dragon, "Dragon, eliminate them!" Immediately, the monster blasted a fireball at Histoire.

"Histoire!" IF, Compa and the CPUs cried out with concern.

"Perish," the Citizens Group leader grinned evilly. As the fireball approached Histoire, the Oracle slowly raised her free hand. She then lifted up three fingers.

"I shall end this in three moves," Raising the other two fingers of her left hand, Histoire conjured a wall of energy lined with green binary numbers. The Ancient Dragon's attack exploded upon contact with it. However, no one was injured thanks to the wall protecting Histoire and the CPUs.

"What?" the leader of the Citizens Group widened his eyes in shock. Everybody else who witnessed what he saw was at a loss for words. Never had they thought that the Oracle of Planeptune was able to hold up her own in a fight.

"Histoire?" Black Heart stared at the Oracle, her brows lifted.

"That was the first move," Histoire spoke as the wall she created vanished. "Here is the second move," When she had finished speaking, the Ancient Dragon roared loudly and flew towards her. Wasting no time, Histoire summoned a sphere encircled by numbers above her left palm and hurled it at the dragon. Upon contact with the monster, the sphere pushed it away while simultaneously expanding and enveloping the dragon. Within seconds, the Ancient Dragon was suspended in the air by the sphere. The dragon clawed repeatedly at its prison to free itself but to no avail. Everybody aside from Histoire watched in anticipation of what would happen next.

"And now, I shall begin my final move," Histoire extended free arm out to the left. With a snap of her fingers, the Ancient Dragon was assaulted from all directions by a violent force. Red wound marks emerged all over the dragon's body. The people around Histoire stared wide eyed as the monster roared loudly in pain. After some time, Histoire's attack on the dragon subsided. The sphere encasing it disappeared followed by the monster which vanished into millions of blue pixels that drifted into the air.

"Unbelievable…" a Planeptune soldier uttered in amazement. "Lady Histoire fought and defeated that monster!"

"I can't believe Lady Histoire actually did it! We're saved!" a civilian shouted. Cheers erupted among the Planeptune soldiers and civilians. Even the Basilicom guards cheered loudly. As for IF, Compa, Plutia and MAGES., the four girls looked at Histoire with huge smiles on their faces.

"That… was crazy!" IF exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe Histoire actually defeated the monster!"

"I must admit this is a huge surprise. A very interesting one at that," MAGES. remarked.

"No… How can this be…" a Citizens Group remnant said in dismay as he and his fellow members, save their leader who gritted his teeth in anger, were dejected. At Histoire's side, the Oracle watched the individuals beneath her rejoicing at the Ancient Dragon's defeat. As for the CPUs, they only stared at the empty space where the dragon was at previously. All of them were still speechless.

"Holy shit…" White Heart muttered.

"This is what one would call," Histoire smiled to herself. "Checkmate,"


	5. Chapter 5

"This just in! The huge dragon has been defeated by none other than Planeptune's beloved Oracle, Histoire!" Dengekiko announced from the Nepstation helicopter. "With that, the nation is once again safe! Three cheers to Histoire!"

"That's right!" Famitsu chimed in. "All hail Planeptune, everybody!"

"Hey, Histoire!" White Heart looked up at the Oracle, her face displaying a mixture of amazement and awe. "You never told us you could fight!"

"In actuality, I had always been capable of fighting," Histoire replied. "However, I do not engage in battle unless necessary,"

"I must admit I am quite curious about this," Green Heart stated. "But, first, I believe we should be dealing with another matter,"

"If you're referring to the Citizens Group's remnants, I agree. Let us go back down to the city and address them," said Purple Heart.

"What about Histoire? Shouldn't we be turning her back to normal?" asked Black Heart.

"Don't worry. I have not forgotten about that," Bringing her attention to Histoire, Purple Heart said, "Histy, we will be heading down to see the remnants. Will it be alright if you can wait for us?"

"I do not mind," replied Histoire. "Do be careful,"

"Very well. Let us go, everyone," Standing up slowly, Purple Heart flew off from Histoire's palm and down to Planeptune. Her fellow goddesses did the same while Histoire watched them leave.

* * *

"How could this happen?!" the leader of the Citizens Group remnants was bursting out in anger. "We were certain we had the power to achieve our goal! And now all of it is ruined! Not by the CPUs but, by an Oracle of all things!"

"Looks like your plans have failed," IF spoke seriously. She and her company were focusing their eyes on the remnants. "Give it up. It's over,"

"No, no, it is not!" the leader was shaking his head vigorously. "Our current plan may have failed but, we'll devise another! When we are done, we will return to lay waste on this nation once more!" Turning to his companions, he said loudly, "Let's go!" Hastily, the Citizens Group remnants ran away from IF's group.

"Halt! Stop right there!" one of the Basilicom guards shouted as he and the others prepared to give chase. They soon learnt however, that there was no need to as the remnants were stopped by someone moving right in front of them. Said individual had her eyes closed and was smiling at the Citizens Group innocently. That person was none other than Plutia.

"Plutia?!" IF turned surprised. "Since when did she…?!"

"You know I don't get why you have to attack Planeptune," Plutia spoke calmly. "But, how about we talk about it? Maaaybe, we can try to understand each other so that you don't have to do such a bad thing again," While the Ultradimension CPU was talking, Purple Heart's group landed in front of her and the Citizens Group remnants.

"Plutie, please stand aside. We'll handle the rest," Purple Heart said to Plutia. At this time, IF and her company joined up with Purple Heart's team.

"Awww, but, I want to talk to them, Neppy," Plutia looked at Purple Heart, her eyes still closed and her smile remaining. "They may stop doing bad things if we're good to them,"

"What's your deal, pipsqueak?" the fourth of the Citizens Group remnants spoke to Plutia brusquely. "If you've got no business with us, move aside! Or would you like us to make you move?"

"That's not polite you know," Plutia looked back at the remnants. "How about we be nice to each other? That way, you don't have to be bad guys anymore,"

"Hah! Big deal!" the fifth remnant gave a cocky smile. "You want us to be nice, you say?" Pointing at Plutia, he added, "Okay, tell you what? We'll BE nice if you can make us do that," Little did this man knew, he made a big mistake.

"So, you'll be nice if I make you do that?" Plutia asked.

"Yeah! Just try it!" the remnant challenged. "Besides, how can a lil' kid like you convince us to be nice anyway?" Again, BIG MISTAKE.

"I see. So, you don't want to talk," Plutia's eyes began to open. "Toooo bad. Oookay, theeen,"

"Hey, don't tell me she's going to…" White Heart said, she and the CPUs coming to a horrid realization. Even IF and Compa came to the same realization. MAGES. and the Basilicom guards however, were confused on the sudden change in their companions' demeanor.

"Plutie, wait! There's no need to-" Before Purple Heart could finish, a bright pillar of light surrounded by binary numbers engulfed Plutia. When it dissipated, a different individual stood in the young girl's place. It was none other than the sadistic goddess known as Iris Heart. A CPU resembling a dominatrix, her presence instilled fear into the hearts of the people around her. Those with more resilient hearts did not feel very fearful but, were nonetheless uneasy at Iris Heart's appearance.

"What?! What is that form?!" MAGES. exclaimed.

"Is that another goddess?!" a Basilicom guard said.

"What in the… WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" the third member of the Citizens Group shouted. He and his friends, except their leader, were trembling in fright.

"You… You're a CPU?!" the second member pointed a quivering finger at Iris Heart.

"Who are you?!" the Citizens Group leader demanded from the Ultradimension goddess.

"Me?" Iris Heart responded seductively. "I'm Iris Heart. Now, you and your friends have been very, VERY bad men. Even though I gave you a chance to be nice, you never took it,"

"B-B-B-Boss…" the fourth Citizens Group remnant stammered. "I-I-I think we should run. Like really fast,"

"WE WILL NOT RETREAT!" the Citizens Group leader boomed. Glaring at Iris Heart, he said, "You! Do not think you can stand in my way just because you're a CPU! If you insist on doing so, I'll take you down myself!"

"Oh, my, you're quite the feisty one, aren't you?" Iris Heart said playfully. "It's people like you that turn me on," In the middle of her words, Purple Heart spoke to the Basilicom guards quickly.

"Guards, take any citizen and soldier standing in the streets away from here,"

"Huh? But, why, Lady Purple Heart?" asked one of them.

"It is not the right time to explain. At the moment, please do so immediately," Purple Hearts' voice was gentle yet firm.

"Very well, then. If you may excuse us, Lady Purple Heart," Swiftly, the Basilicom guards went around the streets leading any nearby soldiers and civilians away from the scene. Soon, the only ones left were the CPUs and their friends as well as the Citizens Group.

"Hmm… Setting the stage I see," Iris Heart gazed around the empty streets of Planeptune. "Now then," Taking out her trademark whip sword and placing its blade on one hand, she said to the Citizens Group remnants, "You dared to attack this city without hesitation. For that, I think some punishment is in order,"

"You wish to punish us?" Still glaring at Iris Heart, the Citizens Group leader took out a knife. "I would like to see you try!"

"Oh, my you're challenging me to a fight?" a seemingly elated Iris Heart replied. "Very well. I'll play with you for a while,"

"Um… Big sis?" Purple Sister's eyes turned into huge white circles. "Shouldn't we stop this? There's no way that man can stand up against Plutia!"

"As much as I would want to, I think we should best leave her be," Purple Heart frowned. "Stepping in now might not be a good idea,"

"You don't say…" White Heart mentioned as three blue vertical lines were drawn beneath one of her eyes.

"Prepare yourself, then! I'll grind you to the dirt!" Saying this, the leader of the Citizens Group let out a loud yell of anger and charged at Iris Heart. The minute he was about to strike her, the purple goddess swiped his knife away with her blade. Before the leader could react, Iris Heart wrapped her weapon around his neck and held him up into the air.

"What in the…?!" the Citizens Group leader choked as the whip tightened around his neck.

"That was easy," Iris Heart brought the leader's face close to hers and smirked. "Looks like you'll be the one who'll be ground into the dirt. With that said, let's begin~" After receiving a beat down from the dominatrix, the Citizens Group leader laid on the ground in front of Iris Heart. His hood was lifted and the man's eyes were white due to having passed out.

"Now, who's next~?" Iris Heart looked at the remaining remnants of the Citizens Group who were trembling even more after seeing their leader's downed form.

"W-Wait!" the fifth of the remnants raised one hand. "Alright, alright! We'll be nice! Just spare us! Please!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah! W-We'll be good! We'll be good!" the third remnant stuttered.

"Is that so?" Iris Heart said. "Then, prove it by bowing down and apologizing for all the trouble you caused,"

"W-Wha?" the second Citizens Group remnant became confused.

"Or would you rather I do to all of you what I did to your precious leader?" Iris Heart put on a devious smile.

"W-Wait, don't!" the third Citizens Group remnant replied. Quickly, he and the other remnants moved forward. Stopping in front of their unconscious leader, they got onto their knees and bowed down to Iris Heart.

"We're sorry! We're so sorry! We won't do bad things anymore! We're sorry!" the third remnant pleaded.

"Really? Are you reeaally sorry?" Iris Heart maintained her devious smile.

"Y-Yes! We are! Like seriously!" the fourth remnant responded promptly.

"Good boy~" Iris Heart began looking satisfied. "I'll let you all off especially since your leader put up quite the bravado earlier. So, promise me that you'll all be good, okay~?"

"Yes! We understand!" cried the Citizens Group remnants in unison. Seeing the current turn of events left those at Purple Heart's side a little surprised.

"Well, that went better than expected," Black Heart remarked.

"I wonder if it would be an overstatement to call her a demon rather than a goddess…" MAGES. commented on Iris Heart's appearance.

"Believe me, I am sure you're not the only one pondering about that…" said Green Heart.

"Good grief…" Up in the air, a frowning Histoire sighed after having witnessed all that had occurred.

* * *

Shortly after Iris Heart's "punishment", the incident caused by the Citizens Group was resolved peacefully. Rather than putting the remnants behind bars, they were given a chance to redeem themselves. The five individuals eagerly accepted partly due to the fear of facing Iris Heart again should they ever stray off from being good. Apart from this, MAGES. was able to restore Histoire back to her normal size. With this, life went back to its normal course.

Actually, it was more like life became more exciting. The footage that was previously recorded by the Nepstation cameraman was compiled into a feature film titled "Attack on Planeptune". Not only did the movie become a box office hit in Planeptune's cinemas, it also made Histoire very popular among the nation's denizens. Civilians would come to the Basilicom almost every day to give praise to the Oracle. The influx of visitors was so huge that Neptune and Nepgear had a hard time tending to them alone. They had to call the other nations' CPUs as well as their other friends for help. On top of that, the devout Neptune Fan Club took it upon themselves to make and sell merchandise revolving around Histoire. With all that is happening, Planeptune's Shares skyrocketed. This event would be named by some as the "Histoire Boom".

And all this just because of a mishap where a fairy was blown up into large proportions…

* * *

"Yo! How's it going?" In a vast purple colored space, a small ball of light is floating in front of the reader. The voice coming out from it belonged to Histoire's darker counterpart, Croire. "That was pretty interesting don't you think?" She sounded amused. "Who would've thought that Planeptune's Oracle could grow that big? Pretty mind blowing, huh?"

"Well, not that it's something I'd record anyway," Croire added as she moved about a little. "More importantly, what do you really make of what you've seen earlier? Do you really find it interesting? In fact, all the things you saw may or may not have happened. It might only be an imagination,"

"Wait, you don't think so?" Croire spoke again. "Ah, whatever. I'll say one thing. Whether you think this story is real or not, that's not for me to decide. That's… for you to decide,"

"Oh, I better get going. That bug catcher's gonna wonder where I've been. With that, see ya!" The reader watches as Croire swiftly flew off to the unknown. In an instant, everything faded to black.

SEE YOU NEXT GAME


End file.
